Demon
The Demons (悪魔, Akuma) are one of the three main races in the series, as well as the sworn enemies of the God and Hero Tribe. Description The being banished from the Divine Realm for some unknown reason in another dimension, which has become known as the Demon Realm and would soon become the opposite of their "sacred" counterparts becomes known as the Demon Race. Their hatred and desire for vengeance against the gods, as a result of their exile, would soon result in the start of the battle, which would soon become known as the "First Demon-God War". Both sides soon enter a state of hibernation in order to recover from the damage, which was caused by the battle. After awakening, the ancient demons created the magic known as the Master-Servant Contract in order to prepare for the next battle against the God Tribe. After the birth of both the humans and Hero Clan, the demons would soon begin a battle against them in the Human World that would soon last for generations. Among all of the Demon Lords, the demon who would become the next Demon Lord named Wilbert is hailed as the "Strongest Demon Lord" compared to the previous ones. But, unlike them, Wilbert desired peace in the Demon Realm and wanted to end their revenge against the God Tribe. Despite Wilbert desiring for peace, another war soon broke out again between both the demons and heroes to rule the Human World in order to invade the Divine Realm, which became known as the "Great War". During the Great War, Jin Toujou had gone on a rampage on the battlefield with a number of high-class demons said to have gone missing with some saying that they encountered Jin while on the battle. Like Wilbert, Jin was regarded as the "Strongest Hero" and hailed as a "War God". After the Great War ended, Wilbert worked with Jin to create an armistice between the Demons and Heroes. In the period following the armistice, there's been an ongoing political struggle in the demon world. Homeland The Demons live in the Demon Realm. The moderate and current demon lord factions make up 70% of the forces of the demon realm. The other 30% is comprised of smaller factions and other independent communities that exist outside of the factions. Ranking Like the God Tribe, the Demon Race also has its own hierarchical system, which is focused on their strength and overall class. Demon Lord The Demon Lord (魔王, Maō) is a title that is granted to a single powerful demon, which normally comes from a high-ranking household. Like the Ten Gods, the Demon Lord wields the highest authority in the Demon Realm next to the Demon Council. Demon Council The Demon Council (枢機院, Sūkiin) are a group of seven of the highest-class demons, which are referred to as the seven deadly sins: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride, which represents their seats. Next to the Demon Lord, they have the highest command, however, the previous Council members were a corrupt group who did as they desired with the Demon Realm with both Wilbert and Leohart making attempts to remove them to bring peace. The Eight Demon Generals could later replace them. Eight Demon Generals The Eight Demon Generals ( , Hachimashou) are a group of eight generals who like Leohart fought on the frontlines of the Great War gaining several accomplishments and guarded the eight corners of the current Demon Lord Faction (east, south, west, north, southeast, northeast, southwest, and northwest). All of them lead their own army and the Demon Council sent away since it would grant Leohart too much power. Abilities and Powers Members of the Demon Race wield inhuman strength, which surpasses that of normal humans and is rivaled by the Heroes. Aside from their physical strength, demons also wield a wide arrange of magic and spells, which all varies based on their knowledge and skills along with their own personal preferences. Among their magic is the Master-Servant Contract, which a number of High-Ranked Demons have been known to use to gain more power based on the number of servants they have. Trivia *Befitting their lineage, all Demons has an innate darkness element. Category:Terms Category:Demons Category:Races